


Rewind the clock

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, start over fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to forget what you once were. Somehow, a death can make you recall your lives together. Tsunade remembers everything. But she is not the only one regretful for where the Sannin ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind the clock

Her hands shook as she gripped the podium. She could only hope while speaking that her voice would not give out. She could see the hundreds of faces looking up and watching her. She knew there were far more than that watching her every move with her speech being broadcasted far and wide.

“I’ve lived for a long time although it does not look it.” Tsunade admitted as she watched the citizens below. “I’ve lived so long and seen so many things that it amazes even me. Life if truly something blessed. Something my grandfather believed in and something to this day that I believe in and I fight for.” She paused. “Dreams and life, it’s something that in Konoha that are almost sacred the way we protect them. It is what makes us who we are.”

She sighed as a cool breeze tugged at her nape. She stared at the empty podium and cursed herself for not at least bringing sake if not notes. But if she had brought sake she would not have been able to do this speech in any good faith.

“Most of us are shinobi. We know the hardships. The joys. The pain. The good and the bad we see in the world. We know the relief when something can no longer hurt us. That pain helped us understand each other. Or at least it helped those of us who wanted to understand each other.”

She paused again ignoring the whispers below. She knew what she was doing. But this still pained her greatly.

“For many here and for others watching. Today comes as a relief. For you laboured and suffered. You went through pains you cannot even imagine sharing and although you put it behind you, you lived in fear.”

She swallowed her throat itching. “Someone asked me what I thought about all of this.” Her voice cracked. “I guess I’m so old people forget what the name I was given means. So when people ask me what I think about it. I think. ‘heavens I’m the last left alive. What a relic you are Tsuna’” She mocked herself to some chitters below.

“I think of old times. Of a man with a huge vision and too much patience and deep insight. I think of my early days. A genin just like many today. Sharing my dream of the future with the two on my team.” Tsunade knew her voice carried but her voice hitched because she could still see it.

The two side by side. Jiraiya reverently insisting something while Orochimaru’s face wore an expression of annoyance that grew deeper and deeper until he decided to shut Jiraiya up. Sometimes it had been a hand clasped over Jiraiya’s yapping mouth.

Other times something crammed inside to keep it closed as Orochimaru marched away his expression frustrated and irritated. She could see it so clearly that she felt as though she could reach out and touch it.

“A shinobi’s life is not easy nor is it simple.” She admitted glad she held everyone’s attention. “Two great loves of my life were taken from me. I felt alone. I suffered, punishing myself. I kept going because I had a responsibility and people left to protect. Without me I feared they would be next. My dream of the future after my losses were shady.” Tsunad snuck a peek at Naruto in the crowd and shook her head as he sent her a grin.

“My outlook changed of course.” She admitted.

“I know some people are happy about the news. Glad. I don’t blame them. Part of me is relieved as well even as deep inside I feel loss. Love is very painful.” She admitted.

Naruto in the crowd gave her a thumbs up that she could barely see and she huffed before continuing. “People can hurt you in many ways. Lovers. Family. Friends. For me, seeing the friend I adored going on the wrong path. A path I could not follow or drag him from hurt me.” She admitted. “I was ready to do the right thing feelings aside. For the memory of what was. That did not make it easy however.” She admitted.

“No matter how precious those memories are. Time is something that can never be undone. As much as I hold dear to my heart the memories of our carefree time together. I knew I could not let it affect me.”

A tear dropped from her eye as she recalled how Orochimaru would look to her for assistance when Jiraiya got into one of his moods. Of waking up and having Orochimaru curled into her shoulder because they dozed off during watch. Of the way Orochimaru had learned right along with her so he could protect himself his own way.

“An enemy is gone.” She said shakily. “But for me it has just been reconfirmed that the days of laughter with my teammate. The days of whispered hopes and dreams. Supporting each other will never come back. That is hard to take in but we are shinobi or at least most of us are and I shall endure. The nostalgic days of the past are just that. Past and the time for change has passed on by.”

 

_“What the hell is this Orochimaru?” She demanded as she stared at the glass tube. Had Orochimaru not learned from before? Why had he returned to this?_

_“Tsunade.” Orochimaru sounded stressed and tired but she ignored all of that to focus on the irritation lingering in his tone. “A surprise visit.”_

_“A good thing too.” She hissed as she flung a hand in the direction of his lab materials. “What the hell is this? Aren’t you the one who decided that you had changed? What is this Orochimaru?”_

_“A new beginning.” He had snapped._

_“We just had a war to stop that kind of thinking.” She growled._

_“For me.” He said flatly. “This has nothing to do with you Tsunade.”_

 

 

“But we grow up. Surpass those who came before us and then we ourselves get surpassed. We don’t remain children forever and if we are lucky. If we can’t fulfil our own dream. Someone comes along and does that for us.” She caught sight of Naruto once again and relaxed.

This was what she had to live for. Right here. This was the future. It lay in these hopeful children right in front of her. They were the future and they were what she fought to protect.

She had wavered but Naruto had saved her. That was a good thing. She was grateful for that. She was thankful. His smile and his determination. She exchanged a smile with him her tears drying up. Yes, this was who the future belonged to.

XxX

Children laughing was the sign of peace and happiness. Or the sign of obliviousness. As Tsunade spoke about the past and hardships and as many as possible fought to hear, two children laughed together.

If adults had been paying attention they would have questioned the sight of the two unfamiliar children wandering around by themselves and heading for the outside of town. The slimmer black haired child held his white haired companion by the hand as they giggled.

No one gave them a second glance.

XxX

Wiping the slate clean. But not alone. Orochimaru smiled to himself. His plan could work with the way the world was now. The only thing that he was worried about was the reception.

Which was why he was sitting outside his lab waiting. The door slowly creaked opened and he held his breath waiting. He heard the soft padding of footsteps towards him before the person crouched next to him.

“Why didn’t you take yours?” He asked. Orochimaru had forgotten how young they had been.

“Was waiting.” Orochimaru admitted. The cup was thrust in his direction.

“Then take it let’s go!” the boy smiled.

Orochimaru held the boy’s gaze, before he tilted his head back and consumed the contents in one swallow. His body started to tingle but he kept his gaze locked on the boy’s. They were starting over.

XxX

Travelling was not as much fun as it used to be. Gambling either. She had been Hokage for far too long. But the brat could have it now. Always giving her judgemental looks when she brought out the sake when he was the one late for paperwork and dealing with his own team.

God she would never understand that Hatake.

Still, after the speech she had made a few months before she thought she would be calling attention to herself just by walking around. But she was like everyone else. And that made her glad.

Up ahead she could hear the laughter of children. Well, not children. If they were in Konoha they would be at the age to take the exam and become Genins. She froze as two ran past her their laugher like bells. She had gotten a good look at them. As they continued on a single tear slipped down her cheek.

“Be happy.” She whispered as she continued to walk. She was the only one left who knew. And that was good. Everyone deserved a second chance.

XxX

“Not so.” Orochimaru laughed as they ran.

“Is so.” Jiraiya pouted before he leaned close to Orochimaru. The quick kiss to his cheek was tame but Orochimaru still jolted and froze in his tracks as Jiraiya burst out laughing and ran away. He watched for a few seconds before he gave chase. His heart was free because they were free.

He could do this and no one would object or get in the way. No more fighting. Just them, for now and forever.


End file.
